Kill Me Tender
by Tw1st3d x L0v3
Summary: What's happening to Hermione? She seems so distant, so out there. What is Hermione exactly? And who is she related to? "You aren't Hermione Jane Granger. You really are Hermione Isabella Zabini."
1. Prologue

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender_

**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x_

**Rating**: _R_

**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione_

**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me._

This story is being redone completely so I'm sorry if I change something that you liked.  


**x-x-x-x-x**  
**Prologue  
****x-x-x-x-x**

Tatiana Blake was walking through the forest by her home. Well, the forest was her home. The forest was the home of the Pyxies. Her mother and father, or the Queen and King, had been pressuring her to find a suitable young man to marry.

She didn't care about all that. Tatiana just wanted to have fun. While most Pyxies worried about what was going to happen when the war started between the Pyxies and the Faeries, she just would use her powers to play pranks on the townspeople.

She approached the Wishing Tree, a large willow tree that if you wished while underneath it, your wish came true, and sat underneath it. Tatiana sat there, lost in her own thoughts and her own wishes, when she heard footsteps approaching her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Aidan Zabini didn't know what to do. He had been kicked out of his family for what he was. He wasn't exactly sure what he has. All he knew was that he could control the elements. He could cause floods, extreme forest fires, earthquakes, and even cause huge hurricanes.

His parent's had figured out his powers when he got extremely angry and caused the dining room table to set on fire. They had immediately cast him out of the house. He didn't know where he was.

Aidan was slowly wandering towards a large willow tree. He saw a flash of blue through the branches. He walked forward and pushed apart the branches.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hello. I'm Aidan Zabini." he said, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Tatiana Blake, Princess of the Pyxies. Are you a Faerie?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"No, I'm not exactly sure what I am. All I know is that I can control the elements." he replied.

After stating this, he told the story of how he was kicked out of his family and that he wasn't allowed back. Once he finished, she told him her story of how her parents wished her to marry.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**8 Years Later**

Both Tatiana and Aidan were excited. Today was their wedding day. It had taken Tatiana awhile to convince her parents that they should be wed. But finally, all their work had paid off.

They would be going to Paris for their Honeymoon and would be staying for three weeks. Those three weeks would prove to be _very_ interesting.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**4 Years Later**

Tatiana was in pain, traumatizing pain. She had just given birth to their twin girl and boy.

The girl had almond shaped violet eyes that glowed with understanding and intelligence. They could tell that her hair would be black with blue tinting. Her wings would match her mother's and she would also have the ability to control the elements. Aidan and Tatiana knew instantly that their girl would be a heartbreaker. She had inherited her mother's beauty while also inheriting her father's ability to be sly.

The boy had indigo eyes that shone with mirth and hellish looks. His hair would be black curly locks. His wings would also be like his mother's but he wouldn't be able to control the elements. His parents knew that their boy would be devilish when around other boys. He had inherited her mother's intellect and his father's cunningness.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A few months later**

When Aidan came home to the manor that day, it was too quiet. He could hear the shrill cries of his daughter and son. _'Where Tatiana?'_ went through his mind. He practically ran up the stairs to find his daughter and wife. The door to their bedroom was partially open but it was dark.

He went inside and turned the lights on. "Oh God. What the hell-" he gasped, completely shocked. On the floor of their bedroom was Tatiana, lying in a pool of blood and had a large knife deep in her chest. Sitting next to her were the twins, surrounded by a green glow.

He turned back into the hallway and emptied the contents of his stomach. Aidan went and picked the twins up and cradled them. He didn't know what to do. That's when he saw the parchment fluttering in the wind. He picked it up and read:

_King Aidan, _

I warned you. I told you that if you did not join my side, she would die. I will get the girl and you will die if you hide her. I will be coming for the girl in 18 years when her hidden magic is unleashed. Watch what you do. 

_  
Lord Voldemort_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**3 Years Later**

Albus Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do with the twins. He would have to consult this with Minerva and Severus. They both were turning 4 and both of their parents were dead. He would have to give her to a muggle family and also place a glamour while the boy would live with relatives. This would be the last day that the daughter would exist and the last day Blaise Dominik Zabini would belong to King Aidan and Queen Tatiana. They couldn't afford for the girl to be found.


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. I also own Rach, CJ, and Kat.  
_**Word Count:** _1157_

This story is being redone completely so I'm sorry if I change something that you liked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 1 - Changes**

The day was August 30th. Two days before she goes back to Hogwarts. She was tired of being made fun of for being a know-it-all. So many things about her had changed. Hermione had gotten involved in several things this summer and she wasn't sure she could dig her self out of the hole she had put herself in. True, she was still as smart as ever but now she had matured greatly.

Her parents had died earlier this summer. They had passed away in a tragic car accident on their way to a dentistry convention in London. But they had been prepared by having their wills done beforehand. They had left all their belongings including the house and their money earned from working.

Most people would have a huge manor if they have a huge amount of money. But not the Grangers. They had stayed with a two-story house that fit the family of three comfortably. There was two bedrooms with their own baths, a guest room for unexpected visitors, a walk-in closet for each room, a kitchen, a dining room, a pool, and a two-car garage. The garage itself had held two cars. Her mother's royal blue Jetta and her father's green Jetta. Now the garage only held her mother's car. Hermione's car was in the driveway. A black H2 with red accents.

Since the beginning of summer, Hermione's physical appearance had changed greatly. Her bushy hair had grown to her waist, causing the weight of it to straighten the hair into slight curls. Her hair was a caramel brown with a dusted coloring of auburn and blond. Her honey brown eyes had an angelic hue to them. Her body had matured as well. Her waist slimmed to a visible four-pack while her legs were toned.

This morning she had decided that she would change her wardrobe. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Hermione slipped on a pair of black VANS and headed outside to her car. She pulled out her keys and drove to the Surry mall. She parked the car and headed to the store called Temptation. She bought clothes, shoes, several accessories, and a few containers of make-up which she was going to use magic to change the colors.

Hermione then headed to a store called Sweet Desires. She decided on three tattoos. One was a black dragon with a blue flame coming out of its mouth on her back, the second one was the Chinese symbol for remembrance on the inside of her right wrist, and the third was the Chinese symbol for revenge on the inside of her left wrist. She also got her bellybutton pierced, ear pierced two times and once in the cartilage of her upper ear, and her tongue pierced.

She placed her purchases in her car and drove home. When she got home, she put the items away and headed back downstairs to practice her guitar. Her band consisted of her playing the guitar and singing, Rach playing a bass guitar, C-Lew playing the drums, and TayCie playing the keyboard. They have known each other since they went to muggle elementary school. While she was a witch, the other three were muggles. But Hermione had already explained herself to them. She set up the sound system and the song books. She flipped to the song _'Crash and Burn_' by Savage Garden.

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

She played a few more songs and decided to start packing for her return trip to Hogwarts. She waved her wand and all her music supplies packed themselves. She waved her wand once more to pack her trunk and her belongings shrunk themselves to fit. When that finished, she headed up to her room and decided to involve herself in a dream world. August 31 passed quickly and before she realized, it was September 1st. The day her past would catch up to her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me  
_**Word Count:** _980_

This story is being redone completely so I'm sorry if I change something that you liked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts Express**

Hermione woke up on September 1st at 10:00. _'Shit! I'm going to miss the train!'_ she thought to herself. She rushed out of her bed and into the shower. She washed her hair with kiwi shampoo and conditioner and then ran back to her room. She was excited because she couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron's faces when they saw how much she had changed.

She quickly put on a pair of black cargo pants that were baggy and a black tank that showed her stomach with a neon blue fishnet long sleeve shirt under it. She slipped on a pair of black and blue VANS. Hermione then applied eyeliner, light layer of blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. She said "_Amplitudo Ut Vegrandis_" and her trunk instantly changed size. Hermione placed it in her black messenger bag and grabbed her black Volcam hoodie so it would hide her tattoos. She ran down the stairs, picked up her car keys, and practically jumped into the H2.

She pushed in her Blink 182 CD and started playing _'I Miss You'_, which was one of the first songs she had learned with her guitar.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends__**(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)**__**(miss you miss you)  
**__Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head __**(miss you miss you)  
**__  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head __**(miss you miss you)  
**__Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head __**(miss you miss you)  
**_

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head

After listening to a few of the songs she arrived at King's Cross. It was already 10:45 and she barely had time to shrink her car and put it in her bag, putting her hoodie on so no one would recognize her from her band. She walked through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and the memories came flooding to her when she saw the familiar scarlet train and her classmates. It seems that the house feuds had yet to resurface and no one really cared about what blood you were except for the Slytherins.

Hermione saw the familiar clan of redheads and the one head of black. She slowly approached them, wondering how much they had changed. She first came face-to-face with Ginny. Ginny had darkened red hair that hung at her shoulders and stood at a height of 5'7". She had gotten slight curves.

"Hey Gin, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, wow, you look great. It was fun except for these two prats spent the entire time discussing Quidditch." she replied while pointing at Harry and Ron.

Harry was no longer the skinny boy with glasses but his hair had still maintained its untidiness, his eyes an emerald green, and he had gained muscles from Quidditch. He stood at a height of 6'1". Ron now reached a height of 6'3", gained muscles from Quidditch as well, and his hair was no longer fiery red, but a darker calming shade.

Harry came up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug, spinning her in the process. Once she was set down, Ron repeated the process.

"How have you been 'Mione? We missed you this summer." Harry asked.

"Well, I had a few loose ends that I had to fix up but other than that I've been good." Hermione said.

"Come on, we've got to get on the train before we miss it again." said Ron jokingly.

They climbed onto the train and found a compartment. They heard the clock chime for 11:00. The whistle blew and the trio's seventh year was finally going to begin.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:**

**Amplitudo Ut Vegrandis** means size to small


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me.  
_**Word Count:** _1594  
_

This story is being redone completely so I'm sorry if I change something that you liked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 3 - Sorting**

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stepped out of one of the last carriages when it approached the towering castle in the distance. They joined the queue of students entering the Great Hall. Hermione lifted her hood up as they sat in their usual chairs at the center of the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron had started another conversation about Quidditch while Ginny and Hermione were discussing their summers. All speech stopped when Professor McGonagall burst through the Great Hall doors with a line of 26 first years. Filch brought the three-legged stool with the tattered and worn sorting hat sitting upon it. Its seam opened and its words echoed through the hall:

_Welcome to Hogwarts,_

_Prepare to be sorted._

_Will it be the brave Gryffindors,_

_Or the brainy Ravenclaws._

_Will it be the cunning Slytherins,_

_Or the loyal Hufflepuffs._

_This year will be the year,_

_The war approaches quicker than you think._

_The heirs of the two feuding houses,_

_They alone will defeat the darkness looming overhead._

_A love will blossom,_

_But their peers will bring them apart._

_No matter how hard they try,_

_They can't stop their fate._

_The houses will have to join together,_

_To stop the advancing war._

_Step up to the stool and place me on your head._

_And let's see where you future puts you._

There were murmurs of "The war is coming?" of "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin will fall in love?". Professor Dumbledore had a brighter sparkle in his eye.

"Blake, Lola" Professor McGonagall called out.

A tiny girl with light brown hair and green eyes walked up to the stool and sat upon it. After a few minutes the hat called out "**Hufflepuff!**" The sorting ended a little while later with a short boy named Mike Zaire, who was sorted in Ravenclaw.

As Professor McGonagall sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome returning and new students. There are a few announcements before you can begin the wonderful dinner the house elves have provided for us. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is still strictly forbidden. Secondly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be a returning professor, Remus Lupin. The Heads will be after dinner. Tuck in." he announced.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up once again and announced "This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy and this year's Head Girl is Hermione Granger.

Malfoy stood when his name was announced and smirked at the Gryffindors while the Slytherins applauded for their King. Hermione stood up with grace that even she didn't know she had. Every house except for Slytherin applauded for Hermione. She still hadn't taken the hoodie off.

Hermione sat back down but was instantly tugged out of her seat by Ginny. She was pulled out of the hall before Ginny finally stopped.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I don't know where your common room is you twit." Ginny replied with a smile.

Hermione led Ginny to the seventh floor and approached the portrait of Queen Tatiana, queen of the Pyxies, and King Aidan, the only Elemental in the magical and muggle worlds.

Queen Tatiana was a young woman who had died at age 32. She had had twins only a few months before. She was believed to have been murdered by Voldemort because she had refused to let her people join his side. She had midnight blue hair and had almond shaped amethyst eyes. She reached a height of 5'11". Tatiana had large wings coming from the center of her back that were black and shone red.

King Aidan was a man who died at the age of 35. He reached a height of 6'4". His eyes were neon blue and he had pure black hair. He had one marking in the center of his back. It was a picture of a waterfall with trees next to it and clouds above it but it was surrounded by flames. It represented the four elements.

He and the queen had fallen in love when they were 20 and later got married at age 28. The queen's family had a huge dispute over their marriage but when the parental units saw how much they were in love, they agreed. They had twins when they were 32. After Tatiana died, it was only three years later when Aidan died from heartbreak. No one knew what had happened to the little twins.

"What would your password to be?" Queen Tatiana asked.

"I would like the password to be _Rêves cassés_. Could you tell the Head Boy what the password is?" Hermione replied.

"Sure" King Aidan said while the portrait swung open.

They missed the conversation between the two once they had entered the common room.

"When do you think Professor Dumbledore will tell them?" the queen asked.

"I suppose before classes start. They needs to have it happen soon before the war starts." the king replied.

When they entered the Heads common room, they didn't expect it to be extravagant. The walls were a light silver color and the carpet was green while the fireplace was a maroon color. There was a small library, two gold couches and two silver couches, four portrait holes. The portrait with Hermione on it had a plaque next to it with 'Hermione Granger' on it while the portrait with Malfoy had a plaque that said 'Draco Malfoy'. The painting of the Hogwarts Crest led to the different house common rooms, in which you had to say which house and the corresponding password to get there. The painting of a girl in all black lying on a stormy beach led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was slightly larger that the common room. The walls were pale blue while the floor was black tiles with silver swirls. There were two showers that could hold three people comfortably, two toilets, a large bathtub with different nozzles for bubbles and soaps, and two sinks that were in front of a large mirror. There were two doorways that led to the different bedrooms. Anything of Hermione's was gold and anything that belonged to Malfoy was silver.

Hermione and Ginny headed over to the Head Girl portrait.

"Hello! What would you like your password to be set to?" it asked.

"I would like it set to Beautifully Decayed." Hermione replied.

"Okay, if you ever want to change it just tell me." she replied while opening.

They walked into a large white room that held her luggage and a note on top. Hermione picked up the note, which read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_To set the design for your room, just tell the room what you want and it will instantly change. The password to the prefect's dorm is 'Liebe'. You and Mister Malfoy will need to set a patrolling schedule and the organization of balls._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Let's set my room up.. Black walls with blood red carpet." Hermione said.

"King-sized bed with black and red satin sheets." Ginny continued.

"No, make it silk sheets. Satin are to easy to slide off of. Wardrobe, dresser, vanity, desk, vanity chair, and desk chair in dark cherry wood." Hermione said next.

"Flame wall sconces in an even pattern for light." Ginny finished.

After saying this, the furniture appeared instantly. Hermione muttered _"permoveo supellex supellectilis"_ and all of her belongings moved to their proper places.

"So Gin, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. What type of friend would I be if you didn't?" Ginny in turn replied.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:**

**permoveo supellex supellectilis** means to move belongings

**Rêves cassés **means broken dreams


	5. Chapter Four

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**:_x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x__  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me.  
_**Word Count:** _758  
_

This story is being redone completely so I'm sorry if I change something that you liked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 4 - Touch Overrated**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So, what did the Mudblood set the password to?" the quiet Slytherin boy said.

"She set it to _Rêves cassés_. Whatever the fuck it means." the Head Boy replied.

"I believe it is French. But, eh, who cares?" Blaise said.

"Do you want to stay the night in my dorm?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get tainted by the Mudblood." Blaise answered.

"Oh shut up." Draco muttered as they headed towards the Head Common Room.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione walked Ginny back to Gryffindor tower through the passage-way that led to a portrait just outside their commons. Telling the Fat Lady the password, "_Fairy Lights_", Ginny told Hermione goodbye and disappeared behind the portrait. Waiting a few minutes, Hermione walked quickly back to the Heads Dorm, thinking about the upcoming war.

She hoped the Light won but she knew that the Dark side would have a great effect on the wizarding world. Arriving at the dorm, Hermione muttered "_Rêves cassés_" and walked in to the commons. She discreetly glanced around the room and wasn't surprised to see both Malfoy and Zabini on the Slytherin couch. _'So, Malfoy is bringing his friends around too. I thought that required friends.'_ Ignoring them, she walked up the stair and told her guardian her password, not noticing that the two Slytherin boys were watching her walk up the stairs.

She didn't feel like doing anything tonight. She needed, no, craved her high. She wanted to do something she hadn't done for awhile. She instantly started playing _Youth of the Nation_ by _P.O.D._

Walking slowly to her dresser, Hermione opened her top drawer and pulled out a large black box. Sitting on her bed, she slid the top off and gazed at what was inside. She picked up the sketch pad, the charcoal pencil, and eraser before she went and placed the box in the original position.

Padding back to her bed, she changed her clothes to a black tank top with blue and black boxers. She sat on her bed and wondered what she would be sketching this time. Hermione put the pencil to the paper and immediately started sketching. This was her high, the high that made her happy.

_  
_When the sketch was finished, she didn't look at it. Hermione just placed the open pad on her bedside table. Slipping under the black and red sheets, she fell under a hazy sleep.

On the bedside table sat the sketch pad. Drawn on the sketch pad was a very detailed drawing. A drawing depicting twins looking like Hermione and Blaise, but with differences between their current appearances.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Did the Mudblood seem slightly preoccupied?" Blaise asked.

"Seemed so. Who really cares though?" Draco replied.

"Eh, true. So, have you heard from your father recently?" Blaise asked.

"Just that he wants me to get _it _over Winter Break," Draco asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I figured. I'm just glad my parents didn't pick a side. Otherwise my perfect Italian skin would be marred by such an ugly mark." Blaise answered.

"Oh shut up." Draco muttered as they moved up the stairs to the Head Boy bedroom.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me.  
_**Word Count:** _803_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 5 – Unspoken Dreamers**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione drifted into a dreamland as soon as she hit the bed. That's when the dream started.

_She was standing in the on the edge of an empty field that was surrounded by trees. She didn't know where she was. Hermione looked at herself and noticed a light green glow around her. _'Where am I? And why am I here?' _she thought to herself. Walking towards the center, she noticed two figures sitting on a rock in the center._

_"Aidan, we have to tell them. She should be coming any minute and we have to be prepared." a female voice said._

_"Tatiana, I know. We'll tell her now." Aidan replied._

_Hermione walked forward until she stood in front of them. The two figures were the ones from their guardian portrait._

_"Um, hi?" Hermione said._

_"Hello Hermione. It's time you were told the truth. You aren't who you think you are. Your name isn't Hermione Jane Granger. You are really Hermione Isabella Zabini." Tatiana told her._

"But, who have I been living with for my entire life?" Hermione asked.

_"Well, it hasn't been your entire life. You have been living with the Grangers since you were four. The reason you lived with the Grangers was because Voldemort wanted you because of your powers." Aidan continued._

_"What powers?" Hermione asked._

_"Well, you have the ability to control the elements from Aidan while you got all of my Pyxie powers. You work well with animals and can speak to most of them, you survive well in the enviroment, and basically anything nature related. You have other powers but we aren't supposed to tell you about those yet." Tatiana answered._

_"As it gets closer to your 17th birthday, the glamour that was placed on you is going to start to wear off and you will soon look like you did before. Don't be shocked when this happens. It is supposed to happen." Aidan continued._

_"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" she asked._

_"You have one brother. He's in your year. He's Blaise Zabini." Aidan answered._

_"But he- he hates me!" she spluttered._

_"Not for long. When your glamour wears off, he will remember everything from before you were seperated. Both of you will." Tatiana replied._

_"We've got to go honey, we will see you again." Aidan told her as the dream slowly faded out._

Waking up, she sat up quickly. Her head immediately started pounding with the effects of a migraine. She took several sips of water and slowly got out of bed. She thought about her dream and wondered if it was real. She walked to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day.

She opened the door to the bathroom, expecting it to be full of steam from Malfoy's shower, but it was clear. She hopped into the shower, this time using Green Apple shampoo and body wash. Hermione realized she had to shave her legs just before she shut the water off. Finishing the task, she exited the shower wrapped in a gold towel.

She then trekked to her room. She dressed in a grey pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a grey tank-top with a white blouse and customary red-and-gold tie, and red knee-socks with black boots that stopped a little below her socks. Just as she finished brushing her hair, she finally looked in the mirror. She screamed as she noticed her eyes, causing the wake up of two unsuspecting boys.

She quickly grabbed her bag and her robe and left the Head's Dorm before she was yelled at by two adolescent boys. She didn't know what she was going to tell the others how this happened.

How her eyes had turned a bright shade of **violet**.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title**: _Kill Me Tenderr  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me.  
_**Word Count:** _784  
_

This story is being redone completely so I'm sorry if I change something that you liked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 6 – Breaking the Molds**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Heading to the Library, Hermione moved quickly to the catalog to look for the glamour books. She needed to find a way to cover up her violet eyes and fast. She didn't know when the boys would come looking for her. Finding the book she wanted, she flipped through the worn pages and came across the spell she needed. Saying it quietly, she waved her wand in front of her eyes and took out a mirror to check the color. It was a bit off but it would work for now.

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall when an avalanche of memories came. Memories of her childhood and her parents. The tears welled up in her eyes but never fell. She changed directions, instead heading to Professor Dumbledore's office. Stopping outside the gargoyle, she muttered "Lollies" and step on the rising steps. Knocking on the door, she heard him say "Come in." She walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Lemon Drop, Miss Granger?" he asked, holding out a bowl.

"No thank you. Professor, do you know what happened to my parents?" she asked politely.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would be asking me this. Well, on their way to their convention, they were killed by two Death Eaters who had shown up. They had known that those were your parents."

"No, not them, my original parents. Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did he come after me?" she asked.

"I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you once you turned seventeen but I guess the time has come. Voldemort came after you because you have both your mother's and father's powers. He wants the ability to control the elements so he can be the demise to both the magical and muggle worlds. I'm sorry Miss Granger about what happened. But remember good things can come from bad times." he told her.

"What do you mean good things?" she asked.

"You'll see in time. You might want to go down to breakfast before your friends begin to worry." he said.

Hermione stood and walked numbly out the door. Just before the door shut, she told him "I know who my brother is and what I am" and with that walked away. Heading towards the Great Hall once again, she thought about what Professor Dumbledore said. She pushed open the doors and walked to the seat next to Ginny. Sitting down and filling a plate, she joined the conversation.

"Hey Mia, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing Gin, just talked to Dumbledore." Hermione replied while keeping her head down to not show her eyes.

"What did he say? What did you ask him about?"

"He told me something I already knew. Don't worry, you'll find out soon. I need to talk a walk." Hermione replied after eating a few pieces of bacon.

"What, Mia?" she asked.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, I'm going to talk a walk. I'll see you in Potions." Hermione told the three before walking away.

On her way out, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Zabini with Malfoy. _'I wonder if he knows. Did they come to him in a dream?'_ She continued walking and ended up sitting on a rock by the lake. She thought about the upcoming year while watching the squid float in the water.

Before Hermione walked into the building, she turned once more, wishing she was different from the mold she had set for herself. The final thought flowing through her head, she headed to the lowest bowels of the school, the dungeons. Grabbing her bag from the ground, she wondered what concoction would be created today.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me._  
**Word Count**: _1928_

**Chapter 7 – Wings?**

Lazily walking to Potions, Hermione thought about what her _real_ parents had told her. Thoughts were currently repeating throughout her head. Reaching the hallway containing the Potions classroom, she headed for Harry and Ron.

"Hey Mia" Harry smirked.

"Oh shut up Harry. Like you guys never come up with weird nicknames." she told him, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Mia, your eyes seem a little off. Did you change the color?" Ron said.

"No. There's something I need to tell you both." she said, narrowing her eyes slightly and glancing at the approaching Slytherins.

"What Mia?" he asked.

"Remember how my parents died over the summer?" she asked.

"Yeah. And..." Harry said.

"Well, apparently I was adopted by them. My biological parents died when I was four. So, I am supposedly the twin sister to Blaise Zabini. My real name is Hermione Isabella Zabini. So, I'll be reverting back to the way I was before the glamour." she told them.

"Wait...what?

"I'm not who everyone think I am. I'm not a Granger, I'm really Zabini's twin sister. We'll talk about this later." she said after seeing the other students a few feet away.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What do you think they're doing now?" the Head Boy told his friend.

"Who knows? We have Potions with the muggle-lovers today." Blaise replied.

Making to the classroom door just before Professor Snape arrived. Having a conversation with degrading remarks about several Gryffindor's "supposed" real assets, they headed to the last table without noticing their surroundings. Sitting, they finally noticed who sat in front of them.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Striding to the front of the room, Professor Snape once again had his cloak billowing behind him. _'Interesting seating choices. How about we mix the lions and the snakes together. Albus can't say I didn't try to promote house unity.'_ he thought to himself.

"Open your books to page 263. Today's potion will be _Confundo Potion_. Does anyone know what this potion is for?" he asked, deliberately ignoring Granger's hand.

"Anyone but Miss Granger?" he asked once again and was met with silence.

Sighing, he asked, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"The _Confundo Potion_ is also known as Confusion Concoction. The potion confuses the drinker from their normal state. Once drunk, the drinker will reach a state of insanity if not cured before 24 hours are up." Hermione replied, instantly putting her hand down.

"You will be placed in pairs of one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. I _will_ be selecting the partners," glancing at the shuddering students," Malfoy-Weasley, Crabbe-Potter, Zabini-Granger, Goyle-Brown, and Parkinson-Longbottom. The rest of you can select you own partners. The directions are on the board." he finished, leaving the students to their own devices.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione moved to the stool that Malfoy had just occupied. Glancing at Zabini, she realized that she might actually be able to get an O in the class.

"Zabini, I'll get the ingredients while you prepare the cauldron," she said without giving him a chance to object or see her eyes.

Heading to the cabinet, she grabbed the necessary ingredients. She picked up sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and lovage. Getting back to her station, she found Zabini sitting behind a heating cauldron. Glancing at the board she read:

_Heat the water to a low boil._

_Add six one-inch pieces of sneezewort to the water._

_Stir for clockwise for five minutes._

_Add sixteen blades from the scurvy-grass._

_Stir counter-clockwise for five minutes._

_Add four two-inch pieces of lovage roots._

_Stir clockwise for eight minutes and stir counter-clockwise for thirteen minutes._

Following the directions carefully, she and Zabini managed to have a perfect potion by the time Snape had come around. The potion, being lilac in color, would be tested tomorrow in class. Hearing the bell ring, she packed her bag and met up with Harry and Ron to go to Charms.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey, did any of them say anything to you?" Hermione asked."

"Yeah, Malfoy called me Weasel and insulted my family." Ron answered.

"I spent most of the period trying to get Crabbe to not drool in the cauldron. What about Zabini?" Harry muttered.

"It was weird. Zabini never said a thing. He just sat there most of the time," Hermione answered, "we better get to Charms before we're late. I'm just glad nobody has noticed my eyes yet."

Rushing to the Charms classroom, they took their seats and immediately started listening to Professor Flitwick. Today they were learning the _Geldius Opera_. Hermione was the first person to actually get the spell right. Her creation was an ice slipper like the glass slipper from Cinderella. Harry got an ice stag after several tries and it took Ron most of the class period to get an ice Chudley Cannons symbol.

"C'mon you guys. We're supposed to be at lunch right now" Ron told them.

"You're always hungry. Some girls would kill to have your metabolism" Hermione told him as they walked to the Great Hall.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As she was sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione turned felt a sudden pain.

"Guys!" she whispered harshly.

"Hermione, you don't look so good" Harry said with concern.

"It's one of the changes. I don't know which one though." she told them.

Hermione bent over in pain as it shot through her body. Harry and Ron helped her out of her seat and tried to get out of the Great Hall before it happened but they acted too late. She fell to the floor with the pain as her body took on a faint green glow. As the glow got brighter, the pain seemed to double. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood and started moving towards their Head Girl.

Then the pain stopped and the glow faded away. Left lying on the floor was Hermione. But now, she was wrapped black wings that glittered red. All the students stared at the gorgeous wings that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Will everyone leave the hall except for the professors, Miss Weasley, and Misters Potter, Weasley, Zabini, and Malfoy." he announced.

Hermione was lifted by Harry and the group headed to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy and Zabini glanced at each other, wondering why they had to go and why the mudblood had wings. Falling behind slightly, the two Slytherins conversed with each other.

"Since when would a mudblood have wings?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't fucking know. Why do we have to go to his office?" Zabini muttered.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Harry, do you remember what Hermione was saying?" Ron asked quietly.

"Um, something about being related to Zabini. Do you think he has wings also?" he replied.

"It would be funny if he did." Ron said.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Arriving to Professor Dumbledore's office, he said the password, "_Lollies_", and they followed the professor up the spiral staircase. Watching as Dumbledore conjured four chairs. Malfoy and Zabini sat on one side while Harry and Ron sat in the remaining two, with Harry still holding Hermione.

"All of you are wondering why I asked you to be here? You are here because of Miss Granger's current state." he began.

"What state?" Ron asked.

"Miss Granger is one of the two remaining Pyxies. Both of which go to this school." the professor continued.

"Who is the other Pyxie, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Mister Zabini is, Mister Potter," turning to Zabini," you and your twin sister are the last of the Pyxie clan." Dumbledore said.

"My twin sister? What, you mean I'm related to this, this _thing_?" Zabini said hotly.

"Yes, Mister Zabini, you and Miss Granger are the Zabini twins. Your mother was Queen of the Pyxies when her parents died and your father was the last Elemental. Your sister now has the Elemental powers." the professor told him.

"So _I_ have wings?" Blaise asked.

As Professor Dumbledore nodded, the group of five heard a small moan from the unconscious witch. All heads turned to that direction and watched as she sat up on the couch. As she sat up, her wings unfurled and had a span of 4 feet. She looked up and just noticed them looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You know I'm your _twin_, right?" Blaise asked her.

"Yes. Our parents came and talked to me in a dream. Apparently, I have the Elemental powers. But you don't." she replied.

"And when did you plan on telling me? And why are you taking this so easily?" Blaise asked.

"Not until I fully changed. And I knew this was coming. I was warned of what was to come." she said with a slight smile, "Professor, should we start heading to our next class?"

"Shouldn't you do something about your wings, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She simply said, "Ok," and concentrated on having the wings go back into her body. They flashed red and shimmered until they were no longer there. She picked up her bag and waited for Harry and Ron to lift their jaws. Hermione knew she shouldn't have surprised them like that but she wanted to hurry out of Dumbledore's office to avoid Zabini's temper. As soon as the two boys had picked up their bags, she pushed them out of the room.

"Wait a minute, did she say that _I_ was related to **her**? As in, she was the better one?" Blaise asked no one in particular.

"I believe so Mister Zabini" replied Dumbledore.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As Luna Lovegood walked into the Charms classroom, she could have sworn that she heard the sound of Blaise Zabini yelling echoing through the corridor.

**A/N:**

_Confundo Potion - _Confusion Concoction

_Geldius Opera_ - Frozen Art


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x_  
**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me.  
_**Word Count:**_ 1252  
_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 8 – Basic Understanding**

**Hermione's POV**

**x-x-x-x-x**

As Harry, Ron, and I headed to Transfiguration, I thought to myself _'Maybe I am talking this too lightly. Shouldn't I be worried about Voldemort and the war? Something isn't right, something isn't fitting into the puzzle of my life.' _Reaching the classroom door, Harry and Ron glanced nervously at me, probably planning to protect me from the rumors of the other students. Moving as one, they placed themselves on opposites sides of me and we entered the classroom.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_"What do you think she is?"_

"_Bet you she thinks that she is special."_

"_Why do you think Malfoy and Zabini got called in too?_

When we arrived at our desk, the whispers bothered Harry and Ron more than they bothered me. My business wasn't any of their concern. I would tell them if necessary but until then, they would be clueless to my puzzled life. Professor McGonagall looked at me at nodded her head, understanding why we were late and the circumstances. Moving into the lesson, I didn't pay attention. I took Ron's hand into my left and Harry's in my right. I needed them right now. I was getting everything heaped onto my plate at once and it wouldn't do any good if I got overwhelmed now in the beginning of things.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The day seemed to pass slower than normal. I couldn't wait to get back to the Head dorm and finally relax after a day of lessons and whispers. It wasn't that they bothered me, it was more I was tired of hearing people talk about something they have no idea of. The three of us met up with Ginny and headed into the Great Hall for dinner. When we entered, all talking ceased and all eyes followed me as we walked to the Gryffindor table. Sitting at the end to avoid easedroppers, Ginny and I sat on one side and across from us sat the boys.

"So Mia, what was up with the lunch fiasco?" Ginny asked.

"Well, apparently I'm Blaise Zabini's twin sister, a Pyxie, and an Elemental all wrapped up in one package. This package comes with violet eyes, black wings, and many other changes that I don't know off. Also included are elemental powers, pyxie powers, and the power to beat Voldemort. Want to invest in one?" I replied.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Be quiet Ginny" I hissed.

"Sorry. I mean seriously, Zabini's twin? Doesn't he hate you?"

"You would think but I'm beginning to think that we may have to get along to finish this war" I answered.

Explaining the rest of the story to her was easy, as it was still fresh. When the end of dinner was approaching, the three asked me to go to the common room with them. I told them that I would meet them there for I was ready to get out of this uniform. Saying _Rêves cases_ to my parents, I walked into the common area, not noticing the two boys lying on the couches. I walked into my room and changed from my uniform into something more comfortable. I replaced my clothes with a plain tank top that showed the dragon on my back and a pair of black & green plaid pajama pants that hung low on my hips and showed a band of skin. I slipped into a pair of checker VANS sandals and grabbing my red VOLCOM hoodie, I headed to the portrait of the Hogwarts Crest and whispered _Fairy Light_ to it, still not noticing the two shocked boys still lying upon the couches.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, I saw that Harry, Ron, and Ginny had claimed the four arm chairs that were closest to the fire and the most private. Seeing that none of them had noticed me entering the room, I ran and jumped over the back of the empty chair and landed with an _UMPH!_ and scared the beejeebies out of the three.

"Bloody Hell Mia! Was that necessary?" Harry looked at me.

"Psh. Of course. How else was I supposed to make an entrance?" I said.

We sat there until curfew came around talking about anything and everything. They told me of the summer pranks that George and Fred had managed to con Ron into and how they played quidditch in the backyard, Ginny told me about her recent break-up and crush. When it came around to me speaking of my summer excursions, I told them how it was really Death Eaters that had killed my adoptive parents and what exactly I had begun to do. I also told them of my parents coming to me in a dream and what they said. I finally glanced at the clock at the end of my story and quickly jumped from the chair. Moving back to the portrait of the Hogwarts Crest, I whispered the password to the Head Dorm and slipped through the doorway.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I reentered the Head Commons to be greeted with the sight of Pansy Parkinson snogging Malfoy. I suppose they hadn't heard me due to the fact that they were starting to get hot and heavy on our couches. Deciding upon which prank would play best in this situation, I silently moved into the room stood next to the couch. I gagged quite loudly to get their attention and laughed as they fell of the couch. After getting over my laughter, I meandered up to my room to the sounds of Malfoy cursing my existence.

**A/N:**Hey anyone who still reads my stories. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Real life caught up with me all at once. My aunt died of stomach cancer, I graduated from high school and started summer college the week after, and I turned 18. So, I plan on getting back into a regular updating basis and will also work on a Twilight fanfiction. This chapter and every chapter in the future will say what point of view it is in because I want to switch between characters and just general view. Sorry for the wait and I hope this is enough for right now until I get the next chapter up. By the way, I changed around Chapter 7, so you might not understand somethings until you reread it.


	10. Author Note 1

**Title**: _Kill Me Tender  
_**Author**: _x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Pairing**: _Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me.  
_**Word Count:**_ 261_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:**Hey anyone who still reads my stories. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Real life caught up with me all at once. My aunt died of stomach cancer, I graduated from high school and started summer college the week after, and I turned 18. So, I plan on getting back into a regular updating basis and will also work on a Twilight fanfiction. This chapter and every chapter in the future will say what point of view it is in because I want to switch between characters and just general view. Sorry for the wait and I hope this is enough for right now until I get the next chapter up.

**_I changed CHAPTER 7 & CHAPTER 8. You won't understand the story from this point forward unless you go back and read them. I should be posting CHAPTER 9 within a week of posting this note._**


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N:**

**Heyyy. Sorry for the wait guys. I know I said I was going to post this in February but I've been busy with school and work. I graduated high school June 08 and will graduate with my AA in December 09. SO I managed 60 college credit hours in a year and a half.**

**So to make up for it, I wrote a 2000+ word chapter and I am working on the next. ****I'm working on chapter 10 of **_**Kill Me Tender**_** so that should be posted in the next few days. I'll also have chapters 3&4 of **_**Into Hell's Mouth We March**_** posted within the next few days as well.**

**But I ****do**** like reviews.**

**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
****Electrify Me**

I awoke the next morning to loud noises coming from the common room. I sighed and pulled myself from the comforts of my bed and headed to the door, picking up my wand on the way. Flinging open the door silently, I stared flabbergasted at the sight before me.

**xxxx**

The two Slytherins were lying on the couches and sipping on goblets of pumpkin juice. They had the Wizarding Wireless turned up to an unnecessary level and were playing Exploding Snap. Did they realize that it was 6 AM on a school day? What about the fact that there were other people in this dorm that might have been sleeping? Apparently they had yet to notice me because not once have they looked at me. As I walked forwards, my anger rose at their blatant disrespect for the people around them. But I also noticed another thing. The furniture in the common room seemed taller than yesterday. Strange. I stood next to the armrest of Blaise's couch and waited for them to notice me.

And waited…

Then impatience won and I coughed loudly to get their attention. They both visibly jumped as I did it before looking at me. Their eyes widened as they took in my appearance.

"Uh Granger, have you looked at yourself this morning?"  
"No, I was preoccupied by you two bloody sods making noise at 6 AM."

I hadn't noticed that as Malfoy was talking to me, Blaise had moved to stand next to me. Wait a fucking minute here…

"When did you get taller?"  
"Um, Hermione, I didn't get taller…"

I glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall and gasped. It looks like I was shoved into a dryer on the wrong cycle. My height at the beginning of the semester was 5'8". Now it looks like I was around 5'3 or 5'4. And it definitely looks like my body had become tinier, more elf-like. Man, can't I have a day of no changes. What else will go wrong today?

**xxxx**

Now that I was wide awake at 6:15 AM, I decided to just get ready for classes. Leaving the boys on the couches, I headed back up to my dorm to get ready. When I got upstairs, I decided to check out how much my body had changed. As I had first noticed downstairs, my height had changed. But I also noticed that my hand and feet had gotten more delicate and soft. I noticed that, with my new eye color, my body seemed to fit. But my chocolate brown hair didn't. It was very strange. I sighed and wondered how many more changes I was going to go through before my birthday. After getting dressed, I decided to head to the Gryffindor common room to see who else was awake.

I walked back into the common room to see the two boys playing Exploding Snap again.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?"  
"Yes Mia, we could always play pranks on the Golden Trio" Blaise smirked at me.  
"Or we could always set fire to the library, Granger" Malfoy said.  
"Malfoy! Do you always have to be such a bloody jackass?" I said as I headed to the school crest portrait and walked through to the Gryffindor common room.

There was no one in the main room so I relaxed on a red and gold couch and slowly drifted away.

**xxxx**

"Mia!" was shouted in my ear, causing me to jump and fall off the couch and onto the floor. I laid there, hearing footsteps coming closer.

"You alright Mia?"  
"Yeah Harry. Just trying to calm my heart."  
"Need a hand?"

I looked up to see Harry holding a hand in front of my face. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up. I glared at Ron, who was the one who gave me a minor heart attack. He smiled sheepishly and waggled his fingers at me.

"Hate you."  
"Love you too."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7 AM already. I slept for 45 minutes? Holy shit man. I picked my bag off the ground and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny and I skipped down the hall while the boys laughed behind us. Just before the four of us arrived at the Hall, I heard Harry talking to Ron.

"Hey Ron, does Hermione seem kind of…smaller?"  
"Yeah. I noticed that. I thought it was just me though."

Ginny and I waited for the boys to catch up before walking in. I could still feel everyone's eyes watching me as we headed to the Gryffindor table. I sat down with Harry on my right, Ron on my left, and Ginny across from me. I sighed because I knew they were protecting me from the other students.

"Hey Mia? You seem kind of smaller. Why?" Ginny asked me.  
"A part of the glamour wore off overnight. Apparently the Pyxie portion of my genes decided that I was to be a petite Pyxie" I sighed.  
"Don't worry Hermione. You look adorable."  
"Thanks Gin. I just wish I knew what changes were still going to happen and when they will take place. It would make this whole transition a hell of a lot easier."

Harry and Ron both reached over to hug me at the same time, making me laugh, because sometimes you swear those two are twins. Through the rest of breakfast, those two joked around, making me constantly smile.

"Come on you two, let's go to class."

**xxxx**

As we went through the morning classes of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, the boys continued messing around. Professor Sprout glared at them when they were throwing balls of dirt at each other while Hagrid only smiled when Harry turned Ron's hair blue and Ron changed Harry's skin green. After I turned them back to normal, we headed to lunch and met up with Ginny. She and I talked about the first Hogsmeade weekend while the boys discussed Quidditch. But I soon noticed that the people around us were quiet and staring at something with wide eyes. I looked over to see Pansy walking, well, more like storming, towards me. I sighed and stood up, walking in her direction myself to meet her halfway. Reaching me, she put her hands up and shoved me backwards.

"You stupid MUDBLOOD! You should have stayed to your own house and your own kind!"  
"What are you talking about Parkinson?"  
"Yesterday, why did Draco and Blaise have to go with you?"  
"Well, if you can wrap you head around this, maybe you can remember that I'm Head Girl and Malfoy's Head Boy. And if your feeble mind can comprehend, Malfoy chose Blaise to stay in his dorm, not you."  
"UGH! You should have died along with your parents!"

When she said that, my vision instantly went red. I reached out and shoved her away from me, not realizing that I had shocked her with electricity. As I began talking, I continued to poke her and push her back.

"Parkinson. You don't know fucking shit about me. And don't even talk or think about my parents. You're not privileged enough for that. You had also better back the fuck away from me before you find out how mean I really can be."

I pushed her back once more before realizing that I had still been shocking her during the entire speech. I saw my reflection in a window behind her and was shocked at what I saw. My eyes were completely white with my hair blowing. I stumbled backwards a bit freaked out by how I looked. I mean, that's just not normal. As I continued to stare at my reflection, my eyes slowly shifted back to violet. I glanced around and noticed everyone was silent and staring at me. I smiled lamely and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

Why was I the one that had to deal with all the powers? Why did Voldemort have to want me so bad? Why did I have to gain all the power instead of splitting it with Blaise? I sighed as I continued to the Ancient Runes classroom. Because of how early I had gotten to the classroom, I had free choice of every table. But because I didn't want the focus of everyone's attention to be solely on me, I decided to sit at a table in the second to last row. Harry and Ron wouldn't be in my class because they were taking Divination. I still can't believe those two were still taking that class. It was such a waste. I only knew one Gryffindor in this class, so that's who I would sit next to. I pulled _Hogwarts: A History_ out of my bag to read while I waited for the class to begin.

**xxxx**

"Hey Mia!"

I glanced up to see Seamus standing in front of me grinning. I had always liked his lopsided grin, it just made butterflies make a home in my stomach.

"Hey Seamus!"  
"May I sit?" he asked, nodding his head at my bag that was sitting in the chair.  
"Oh! Of course" I said moving my bag to the floor.

Seamus and I continued to chat as everyone else drifted into the classroom. When the professor came in, I finally noticed who sat behind me. Fuck man, can't I ever escape these two? I had Malfoy and Blaise sitting behind me. I sighed and I guess Seamus heard me because he leaned over and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
"I'm just tired of change. I feel like I could just go to sleep and not wake up for a week" I whispered back.

Seamus moved his stool closer and continued to hold me. I heard a faint growl and then suddenly felt a shock. This shock forced Seamus and I apart and off of our stools. Then the electricity stopped. We stared at each other from the floor. I looked up to see Blaise glaring at Seamus with his own indigo eyes a startling white. Still sitting on the floor, I kicked my foot out and hit Blaise. He jumped and his eyes faded back to his normal color. Seamus and I got up off the floor and back onto our stools. While the teacher began the class, I reached my band back and felt Blaise grip it with his own. We were in this together and there was no way to avoid the future.


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N:  
****I'm working on chapter 11 of **_**Kill Me Tender**_** so that should be posted in the next few days. I'll also have chapters 4&5 of **_**Into Hell's Mouth We March**_** posted within the next few days as well.  
****But I ****do**** like reviews. And please vote on the poll on my profile.  
****Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
****Talk to Me**

When Ancient Runes ended, Blaise and I waited until everyone else left before we left ourselves. With Malfoy behind us, we resumed holding hand and seeking comfort from each other. We walked to the Common Room to spend the half hour break before History of Magic. When we got there, Blaise and I just sat next to each other, just breathing and thinking. It was a lot to take in, the fact that the two of us probably could electrocute the shit out of someone. What is we seriously injure someone by accident? I mean, obviously all they have to do is get us angry. What if someone just simply knocks into us my accident? It was just too much of a liability. Obviously we'll need to practice the control of the powers but how much time will we have before Voldemort decides he wants to try and find us again. We continued to just sit there and think until Malfoy came to tell us that we had to head to class. We got up from the couch, went to our separate rooms to switch books. Reemerging, we headed to our class.

The boys had let me leave the Common Room first to avoid anyone seeing us walking together. When I entered the History of Magic corridor, I saw Harry and Ron at the other end with our classroom in the middle. All three of us looked at each other and then the classroom door. I smirked at them and instantly began running. I laughed when they realized what I was doing and began running as well. It was childish, but that's what we were, children. My smile got bigger as I got closer to the door before the boys. Finally, I reached the door and the laughter I had been holding back burst free. The boys stopped short next to me, glaring as they panted for breath. I looked at them and said one sentence before going inside the classroom.

"I thought Quidditch players were athletic."

I headed to the farthest left desk in the second to last row. Sitting in the middle seat, I waited for the boys to enter. When they came in, they still seemed a bit shocked by what I had said. I laughed under my breath while they walked and sat next to me. I grabbed both of their hands when I noticed that everyone was whispering and staring at me. Even when Malfoy and Blaise walked in, they didn't even spare them a glance. I smiled softly at Blaise when I noticed that the table behind us was empty. The two of them sat down just as Professor Binns floated through the door. I took out parchment, a quill, and ink just before he began lecturing.

**xxxx**

"Psst…Mia!"  
"Yes Harry?" I whispered.  
"You said that Voldemort targeted you and Blaise right?"  
"Yeah. That's why our Mum was killed."  
"So, it's a good thing for me to tell you that my scar is burning right?"

My head shot up from my notes for me to stare at Harry.

"WHAT?" I hissed.  
"Er…yeah."  
"When did this start?"  
"Yesterday."

I glanced over at the clock and saw that there was only 10 minutes left of class. I wrote a note to Harry telling him that after class we were going to go see Professor Dumbledore. He nodded back at me before turning back to the lesson.

**xxxx**

"Damn Harry! Why didn't you mention this before?"  
"I don't know. It didn't seem very relevant at the time."

I sighed while packing my bag and pretty much forcing Harry and Ron out the door. As I walked by, I told Blaise to meet us there. Harry's scar hurting most likely had to deal with us. Getting to Dumbledore's office, I muttered "Butter Lollies" to the gargoyle and waited for it to move out of the way. Approaching Dumbledore's desk, I noticed that he wasn't there. So I conjured two egg chairs and a two-person couch for us to sit and wait. Soon, Blaise joined us right before Fawkes flew in through an open window. He landed on the perch behind the desk and just blinked at us.

"Yes?"

All four of us jumped from the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice coming from behind us. We turned around to see him standing in the doorway holding a tea cup.

"Hi Professor."  
"Ah, Ms. Zabini, Misters Zabini, Potter, and Weasley, what can I do for you this afternoon?"  
"Well, Professor, Harry was telling me something interesting this morning about his scar hurting the past few days. He and I both think that it may have to do with Blaise and I."  
"Ah. So, Harry…"

I zoned out as Professor Dumbledore talked with Harry. I looked instead towards my twin who was staring back at me. He reached his hand out and grabbed mine. We both knew that whatever dreams Harry has been having was related to us. Someone probably reported back to Voldemort the rumors that have been going around the school. There are only so many changes that can happen before people start to notice. He pulled me closer so we sat right next to each other with our fingers intertwined. Now that I knew about my twin, there was no way I could live without him. I couldn't imagine my life without my brother at my side.

"So, Mister and Miss Zabini, what shall we do now?"  
"I'm sorry Professor but I wasn't paying attention."  
"It's alright Ms. Zabini. I was just asking if we should begin the revealing of your new name status or continue to try and hide it from knowledge."

I glanced at Blaise and he nodded at me.

"Well, would it be better if we just revealed it now? Because then we'll find out if Voldemort would attack now or wait. I mean, you have someone undercover so we'll find out beforehand."  
"Very true Ms. Zabini. Now, it may be a good thing that Mr. Zabini is living in the Head's quarters then. Now, I don't believe this would be necessary but the rules say that we have to resort you."  
"Oh. That's alright. If it's protocol, then it's not a problem."

Professor Dumbledore stood and pulled the sorting hat from the bookshelf. I glanced once more at Blaise before the hat slid over my eyes.

_Ah, Miss Zabini, I was wondering when I would see you again.  
__**Why didn't you say anything before?  
**__I wasn't allowed to. But, I believe I am supposed to be sorting you again.  
__**Yeah, I suppose.  
**__Well, you have the bravery of Godric, the brains of Rovena, the cunningness of Salazar, and the loyalty of Helga. If you could go in all four houses, you would. But alas! You can only have one.  
__**Well, which house am I in now?  
**__At this time, I shall say, you belong to…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned widely. I didn't have to change. I squeezed by brother's hand before being grabbed in a hug by Harry and Ron.

"So, Ms. Zabini, I guess you shall be staying where you are then."  
"I guess so Professor."  
"As for going ahead and revealing the changes, I guess you can remove the glamour you put back on your eyes then."

I grinned before waving my wand in front of my eyes, making go back to their violet color.

"As for any changes that may occur, you don't have to worry about showing them off. Just let it be."  
"Thank you Professor. We'll see you at dinner then."

Blaise and I stood at the same time, letting Harry and Ron go down the spiral staircase before us. I waved goodbye to them and told them that I would see them at dinner. The two of us headed to our common room to drop of our bags before heading down.

**xxxx**

"So, should we walk in together or separately?"  
"Well, if they're going to find out anyway, might as well do it now. Right?"  
"Sure. We'll be in this together."  
"Definitely."

We walked out of the common room holding hands and passed several other students who stopped and stared. I laughed under my breath as Blaise smirked. Getting to the Great Hall doors, we stood and waited before pushing the door open. I immediately began laughing at everyone's faces while Blaise just stood there. We walked down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables and separated when we reached our separate groups. I sat down in between Harry and Ron while Blaise sat across from Malfoy. Although I don't have to like him, I'll tolerate him for my brother.

"What was that about?"  
"Well, Ginny, we and Professor Dumbledore have decided to go ahead and reveal any changes. From now on, nothing will be hidden."  
"Any more changes today?"  
"Nope. Thank goodness. I didn't know how many more I could handle today."

As we ate, I noticed the increased amount of whispers that surrounded us. Thankfully no one approached me about it this time. When dinner ended, the four of us walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and hung out in front of the fire. When it got to around 11 PM, I decided it was time for me to head to my own Common Room. I headed to the crest portrait and walked through to the Head Common Room. I was fine until I was thoroughly freaked out.

"Kind of late, isn't it Hermione?"


End file.
